homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
020316- Some Time To Talk
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 21:18 -- CC: Hey Eribus AG: Oh, Hellδ Nyαrlα CC: I heard you're home AG: Yes, hive sweet hive CC: How are you doing? AG: Wδηderful αctuαlly AG: I meαη, αll thiηgs cδηsidered thαt is CC: Heard Lorcan's with you CC: How's she doing? AG: Lδrcαη is dδiηg gδδd, it's greαt thαt we αre tδgether αgαiη αt leαst CC: And what's that about hunting wrigglers? AG: Oh αh AG: yes AG: Well... AG: Iη exchαηge fδr sδme fδδd, we hαve beeη tαsked tδ kill αη iηfαηt AG: I meαη, ηδt α bαd deαl AG: I thiηk AG: Just α simple tαsk is αll CC: What's the food? CC: And man, the land of Famine is darker than I thought it would be CC: Makes me worry about what Hatred has in store AG: Well we were giveη brδth iη αdvαηcemeηt δf δur tαsk, but I'm ηδt sure whαt fδδd we will get αs δur peηultimαte rewαrd AG: αηd yes... Fαmiηe is quite terrible, αηd Hαtred dδes ηδt sδuηd much hαppier AG: Its iη the ηαme, reαlly CC: Heh, yeah CC: Why an infant though? AG: Thαts the thiηg, we dδη't hαve α clue AG: questiδηs wereη't α pαrt δf the deαl αppαreηtly... CC: That's pretty suspect CC: Like I told Serios, knowledge is power CC: And our lack of it has been our weakness AG: Perhαps AG: But the ηeed fδr fδδd wαs desperαte, simple lαpse δf judgemeηt δη my eηd AG: but its ηδt terrible AG: yet CC: I'm not claiming to know what actually happened CC: Only saying CC: I'm not fond of deals that don't allow questions AG: Aηd thαt is α fαir αssesmeηt CC: Had a few bad run ins with those already, hehe AG: Iηdeed AG: I'll mαke sure this dδesη't bite us iη δur αmple pδsteriδrs AG: We hαve eηδugh fight δη δur side tδ mαke the tides turη iη δur fαvδr certαiηly AG: If thiηgs turη δut sδur thαt is AG: ((θ9:38 AG: I'll mαke sure this dδesη't bite us iη δur αmple pδsteriδrs θ9:38 AG: We hαve eηδugh fight δη δur side tδ mαke the tides turη iη δur fαvδr certαiηly θ9:38 AG: If thiηgs turη δut sδur thαt is)) CC: Let's hope so CC: Let's sincerely hope so AG: Iηdeed AG: Sδ its my αssumptiδη yδu αηd the δthers will be δη α teαm theη? CC: My assumption too CC: Not totally sure where we'll be going though AG: Ah.. Well αccδrdiηg tδ Libby eαch lαηd hαs three thiηgs tδ gαiη frδm it AG: Sδ if αηythiηg, chδδse wisely CC: Three things? AG: A cδmpαηiδη, α quest, αηd the plαyer's pδteηtiαl... I believe it wαs AG: Sδmethiηg like thαt CC: A companion? AG: Sδmethiηg like thαt, yes CC: I knew about the quest and potential is a given CC: But we're picking up more consorts? AG: Appαreηtly sδme αre mδre αppαreηt thαη δthers? Suppδsedly AG: Its αlwαys αη δptiδη, yes CC: Well, it's good to know, I guess CC: We get to make friends along the way AG: Allies is mδre αpprδpriαte CC: Why not friends? AG: I'll hδld δff δη exuberαηt exteηsiδηs δf frieηdship fδr α while CC: That's more than fair AG: Iηdeed CC: It's not hard to develop trus issues lately CC: ((trust)) AG: Yes... I'm glαd eηδugh thαt I cαη put my trust iη αt leαst sδme δf my teαm AG: Sδme mδresδ eαrηiηg it thαη δthers CC: Who on your own team wouldn't you trust? CC: We're all players CC: We're all being hounded by the game and those other assholes AG: I dδη't hαve either fαith δr trust iη Mike... Aηd my trust fδr Seriδs is ηδt by αηythiηg grαηd AG: The δther humαηs αre fiηe thδugh, perfectly greαt CC: I am rolling my eyes at that AG: Dδ ηδt rδll yδur sight glδbes CC: Too late CC: They can't be stopped CC: They're out of control AG: Rδll them tδδ much, mαybe they'll rδll right δut δf yδur skull αηd bαck iηtδ Jαck's hαηds AG: best be cαreful CC: That wouldn't be pretty AG: Iηdeed it wδuldη't CC: Good thing I wouldn't be able to see it AG: Mαybe CC: But man, just let Mike off the hook AG: I will if he leαves myself αηd Lδrcαη αlδηe CC: He will CC: And he's hardly something to worry about CC: I mean, you can't get bant out of shape over Mike, but let Heliux go with not een a slap on the wrist CC: ((even)) AG: Heliux mαde α mistαke, Mike mαde α mistαke αηd cδηtiηued tδ dδ sαid mistαke tδ α dαηgerδus degree AG: Dδη't be wrδηg, I'm quite upset αt whαt Heliux did... But I've fδrgiveη him, it wαs ηecessαry AG: Mike didη't αppδlδgize uηtil he wαs sδ deep iη the lusus excremeηt thαt he wαs drδwηiηg iη it AG: But I will fδrget it CC: I think you're making that business with Mike a bigger deal than it needs to be CC: But that's just me AG: Mαybe... But I wδη't dδ αηythiηg δη it CC: Hell, you already punched him CC: He waspn't even arguing back when you did AG: He iηsulted Lδrcαη, I cδuld ηδt stαηd fδr it... CC: I wanted to punch him too, but there's no way it would have helped anything AG: Mαybe CC: It wouldn't AG: But it didη't hurt tδ dδ it αηywαys, dδη't up αηd suddeη becδme α sδrt δf mδrαl beαcδη AG: Lδrcαη αt leαst αppreciαted thαt I stδδd up fδr her CC: I'm not actually invested in your beef with Mike CC: But for the sake of staying alive, it's best that it not exist AG: I tδld yδu, I've put it behiηd me, thαt is uηless he decides tδ stαrt αηythiηg up αgαiη AG: δtherwise I wδη't tδuch his ugly humαη fαciαl structure αgαiη CC: Alright alright CC: Just remember that we're in larger teams for a reason AG: I kηδw CC: We shouldn't go dividing them AG: Yes yes... I kηδw AG: Its ηδt my gδαl AG: I wδuld like there tδ be sδme semblαηce δf teαmwδrk αt plαy AG: but sδme iηdividuαls αre mαkiηg it difficult CC: You can say that again CC: That's why there are times when you must be the bigger person AG: Mαybe CC: It's either that or kill them off AG: I αm killiηg ηδbδdy CC: Except an infant later CC: Hehe AG: Whδ's tδ sαy I'm killiηg it? Lδrcαη seemed mδre thαη iηterested iη dδiηg thαt eηd δf the jδb CC: Seriously? AG: Yes... Albeit with quite the ruckus frδm Seriδs δη thαt regαrd CC: Serios said she wasp excited, I assumed it wasp slander AG: Aηythiηg thαt Seriδs sαys αbδut Lδrcαη is slαηder δf sδme sδrt ηδwαdαys CC: Ahh CC: To be young and in hate AG: Iηdeed CC: It's so funny to me AG: Mαybe their little kismesis will flδurish iηtδ sδmethiηg αlmδst αs disgustiηgly flirty αs Seriδs is red with Libby CC: Not while Libby's still aorund AG: True.. CC: It probably will, though CC: Quadrants have been running rampant AG: Iηdeed... Althδugh its set tδ hαppeη sδδηer δr lαter I suppδse CC: I'd prefer later, but it's always gonna be sooner AG: I guess, yes CC: I don't even have room to talk about quadrants, I feel like a goddamn revolving door AG: Dδ yδu? CC: Wouldn't have said it if I didn't CC: At least I can attribute half f mine to mind control or other manipulations CC: ((of)) AG: Hδpefully ηδηe δf thαt cδmes bαck up AG: Ever CC: Agreed CC: And hopefully no new cases pop up either CC: It'll eat me alive, I swear AG: Thαt wδuld ηδt be the desired δutcδme, ηδ... AG: Nδt by αηy degree wδuld thαt be αcceptαble CC: Pfft CC: I certainly wouldn't accept it CC: I'd go down kicking and screaming CC: As quiet as an entire choir CC: But damn if I wouldn't be doomed AG: Well thαts gδδd AG: It wδuldη't be sδmethiηg if yδu didη't gδ dδwη fightiηg thαt is CC: Pfft, I'd rather not go down at all AG: I dδη't thiηk αηyδηe wαηts tδ AG: except Mike thαt is, he's rαther fδηd tδ cαuse his δwη demise CC: Rolling those eyes again AG: Wδrds he sαid himself, ηδt just myself sαyiηg his αctiδηs will cαuse his deαth AG: He reαlly wαs lδδkiηg fδrwαrd tδ his deαth uηtil I tδld him thαt he wδuld δηly eηd up iη the cαre δf Libby AG: He is lδδkiηg fδr αη eαsy escαpe iη deαth... AG: But its ηδt sδ simple CC: Well, there's double death AG: Well yes AG: But still ηδt sδ simple δf αη escαpe CC: Maybe CC: I mean, I wouldn't know, luckily AG: Yes, luckily CC: ((AG: But still ηδt sδ simple δf αη escαpe CC: Maybe CC: I mean, I wouldn't know, luckily)) CC: ((better place to put that)) AG: Well just stαy αheαd δf thαt theη AG: Dδη't dδ the dδuble dyiηg CC: Awww, come on CC: It'll be fun CC: I promise to die in a blaze of glory AG: Dδesη't mαke it αηy less δf α deαth yδu kηδw AG: but yes, if yδu hαd tδ die, pleαse dδ it iη α blαze δf glδry AG: αlthδugh ηδt α literαl blαze AG: I wδuld like tδ δbtαiη yδur cδrpse iη δηe piece αt leαst CC: Death itself is less of a death CC: I do have a corpse on Derse if you're interested AG: Perhαps AG: but uηless yδu wδuld like tδ retrieve it fδr me, I αm ηever settiηg fδδt there AG: I kηδw whαt is there AG: mδre deαth CC: I already tried asking for some of my parts CC: Scarlet never got back to me on that AG: Eugh AG: Eveη seeiηg thαt ηαme αt this pδiηt just chills my bδηes AG: Fuck her CC: Too late, ha ha AG: ... CC: Humor eases the pain? AG: I suppδse AG: But ηδt sδ much fδr myself AG: but tδ eαch their δwη CC: Don't know how else I'm supposed to cope AG: Well.. I guess AG: sure AG: Fiηe, lαughter is fiηe eηδugh... I'm just sαyiηg its ηδt fδr me CC: What do you do, then? AG: I'm ηδt sure myself eveη AG: I meαη, if I fiηd δut whαt I dδ tδ cδpe? I'll tell yδu AG: Otherwise I reαlly αm ηδt tδ sure CC: Don't need to, I wasp just wondering AG: I dδη't exαctly hαve α mδirαil tδ rely δη CC: Besides, what happened to you wasp a little more cut and dry than with me CC: I'd have honestly rather lost my arms than have been in the middle of her machinations AG: I meαη, hαviηg yδur αrms ripped frδm yδur bδdy is ηδt αs fuη αs its cut δut tδ be AG: Wδuld hαve rαther died reαlly, less δf α hαssle CC: Yeah, dying wasp a release AG: Wαs it? AG: I meαη, I guess it prδbαbly wαs AG: But It dδesη't seem wδrth it tδ me CC: It released me from her for a while CC: It's up to you to decide afterwards if it wasp worth it CC: For me, it wasp AG: Well... Glαdly I hαve ηδt died yet AG: emphαsis δη the yet, becαuse thαt is still quite αη δutcδme AG: But I prδmised Lδrcαη I wδuld ηδt die AG: I'll leαd up thαt prδmise CC: Please don't CC: At least, not soon CC: I mean, if you did, Lorcan's here CC: But she's also there and you needn't infringe on our pile time AG: Like I sαid, I prδmised her I wδuld ηδt die AG: Besides, I wδuldη't wαηt tδ iηterfere iηtδ yδur pαle time δf cδurse CC: Hehehe CC: But yeah, do your best to stay alive CC: Take comfort in knowing death won't be that bad if you fail CC: Two lives is better than one AG: Yes.. Iηdeed AG: But I still will try tδ αvδid deαth best I cαη CC: Besides death brings you closer to the horror terrors AG: Like I wδuld wαηt tδ get clδse tδ αηy δf thαt regαrd... CC: Exactly AG: I'm glαd I've stαyed δut δf αll thαt mess αt leαst AG: I meαη, fδr the meαηwhile CC: Best of luck in keeping that going AG: Thαηks.. I guess CC: Sorry, it's all I can really tell you AG: I meαη, its ηδt terrible eηcδurαgemeηt CC: Do you want advice or something? CC: Remember the position that I'm in AG: I meαη, I'm ηδt sure if I ηeed αdvice just yet CC: There's not even any advice to give outside of "STAY AWAY" CC: And if you die, do not try to leave the archives AG: Well I kηδw whαt hαppeηs, sδ yes... Nδ leαviηg CC: Heh, yeah CC: That's all that really needs to be said about that AG: Yes... AG: I meαη, yδu αlsδ be sαfe δη thαt, dδη't gδ dδuble dyiηg δr αηythiηg CC: I'll do my best AG: Thαt's fαir eηδugh CC: There are no immediate threats yet CC: Well, there are a few, actually AG: There is αlwαys threαts AG: there is escαpe frδm αηy δf it reαlly CC: Guess we'll just see how it goes AG: I guess we will AG: But I'm reαlly hδpiηg we dδη't hαve tδ deαl with it fδr α while AG: I wδuld like tδ speηd sδme time with Lδrcαη befδre the excremeηt hits the respiteblδck αir circulαtδr CC: I kind of want to make a time joke here, but we're running out of time as it is AG: Iηdeed... CC: Yeah, you should CC: Get in all the time you can AG: I will AG: I guess I will tαlk tδ yδu lαter Nyαrlα, speαkiηg δη it CC: With Jack and Bothwell against us, Time ain't on our side AG: δh yes, time is iηdeed ηδt δη δur side CC: Yeah, later Eribus CC: Good luck in your quest AG: Thαηks, gδδd luck tδ whαtever yδu get δff tδ AG: Dδη't die AG: etceterα CC: No promises, but I'll try -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 01:55 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Eribus